Grell and Undertaker's Big Day
by emoxrainbows
Summary: The shanigami couple prepare for their big day (wow, worst summary yet) ;P


**Title:** Grell and Undertaker's Big Day

**Summary:** The shanigami couple prepare for their big day (wow, worst summary yet) ;P

**Disclaimer:**

EmoxRainbows: Hey there Sebby!

Sebastian Michaelis: Good morning Master.

EmoxRainbows: Do I own Black Butler?

Sebastian Michaelis: No, my lord.

EmoxRainbows: Darn… T-T

**Words: **1032

**Rating:** K+

**Warnings:** There's nothing bad in this, just fluff and two guys in love :3

Grell and Undertaker walked up to the manor, fingers intertwined with each other's. Grell was going on and on about their special day while Undertaker simply smiled in comfortable silence.

"Oh my lovely legend, it's going to be absolutely beautiful! We can cover the place with red, passionate red, and I'll hold a bouquet of roses when I'm walking to you! Should I keep the thorns? No, no, no… What if I were to prick myself and start bleeding? We can't have that!"

The ancient shanigami nodded his head in approval and knocked on the manor's front door. It pen dramatically to reveal a dazzling foyer and an even more dazzling butler with deep, red eyes and a black tailcoat.

"Good morning, how may I be of assistance?"

Undertaker handed the man six individual pieces of paper, leaving all the talking to Grell.

"Congrats Sebby, you're all invited! You, the staff, even your dreary little master can come~!"

Sebastian deadpanned, not liking the way Grell described his bochann, and snatched the invitations from Undertaker's outstretched hand.

"Why thank you," he stated flatly, "I'm sure the young lord will appreciate the gesture. Now, if you'd excuse me."

The door was slammed shut on the shanigami couple, leaving them alone together standing in front of the brooding manor.

"What was his problem," Grell asked his lover sadly, "Was it something I said?"

"He cares about that boy a lot, my love. You may have offended him when you called the child 'dreary' or 'little' or, most likely, both of those," Undertaker explained, still maintaining his usual grin, "Don't worry about it darling, I'm sure they'll get over it."

Grell thought about this for a while, then, deciding this answer was sufficient, dragged his lover away from the manor and towards the funeral home.

"Come my silver knight, we've still so much to do if we want this to be perfect!"

Once the two arrived inside the funeral home, they began sorting out the details for the event. Being the flamboyant perfectionist he was, Grell made most of the decisions for them, only checking with Undertaker when he felt it concerned him. Undertaker was completely fine with that though, only wanting to satisfy Grell and guarantee his happiness.

This went on for the rest of the day and well into the night until finally the red-head passed out from exhaustion, sprawled out on top of a coffin. Undertaker chuckled quietly to himself and placed a kiss of Grell's forehead.

"Good night my lady, sweet dreams," he said before crawling into the coffin he often used as a bed and falling into a deep sleep.

The two didn't wake up until about dinner time the next day, yawing and stretching as they got to their feet.

"Oh no, don't tell me I fell asleep on THIS," Grell practically whined while desperately trying to pop his neck. Undertaker walked over to him grinning and lightly kissed his lips.

"You most certainly did," he confirmed, "and might I just add you looked simply adorable."

Grell's expression immediately brightened.

"My precious Undertaker, you always know just what to say," he exclaimed while wrapping his arms around the legendary reaper. Undertaker laughed and stroked Grell's luscious hair.

The rest of the day was spent doing last minute detail work for the big day and cheesy romantic gestures until the two were tired. This time they slept on a blood-red bed in the basement. Before they fell asleep, Grell asked something he'd been wondering for a while (due to his insecurities from being rejected numerous times).

"Undertaker, do you love me?"

Without meaning to, Undertaker bust up laughing at this ridiculous question. Grell pouted and crossed his arms, unhappy with that reaction. Undertaker noticed this and stopped laughing, but a small smirk still remained.

"Of course I love you, how could I not? Now relax and go to sleep, we have a very important day tomorrow," he said, wrapping his arms around Grell. The two quickly fell asleep, dreaming of the event soon to come…

The inside of the room was absolutely perfect. The walls were a bright red color, and the floors were made of a rich oak. The tables and chairs were pitch black, as was the podium at the front of the room. Joyful faces looked expectedly at the beautiful red-head in the white poofy dress. The man smiled and walked down the aisle.

It was finally his wedding day.

Undertaker smiled broadly when he caught sight of his bride. He was mesmerizing, and he was all his.

"We are gathered here today to witness Grell Sutcliff and Kronos Undertaker join in holy matrimony. They have decided to prepare their own vows. Grell, would you like to start," the preacher asked, uncertain that this person wearing the dress was really a woman.

"Certainly. Undertaker my darling, I love and adore you so much and I finally feel like a lady all because of you. You're everything I could ever want and more."

The room filled with 'awws' as Grell finished his vows (which he memorized) and blushed.

"And now Kronos?"

Undertaker fished out a piece of paper and opened it up.

"I wanted to ensure that my wording was perfect my dear," he said, explaining why it was written, "Grell, you fascinate me. Your flamboyance never ceases to amaze me and being with you brings me constant happiness. From the day I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one. Your passion-filled eyes drew me in and your lovely personality only managed to allure me further. I guess what I'm trying to say is… Grell Sutcliff, I love you."

Once again there was a chorus of 'awws' from the audience.

"If anyone objects to these two getting married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Nobody dared to speak.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Undertaker was quick to dip Grell and lean into him.

"I'd like to do a lot more than that," he whispered, earning a blush from his bride, "but a kiss will have to do for now," he finished, planting a kiss on Grell's lips.

**A/N: So if you've read my story **_**Prolonged Desperation**_** (which is yaoi about Ciel and Sebastian if case you haven't read it) I briefly mention that they get an invitation to Grell and Undertaker's wedding. Then I got a comment on my story **_**William T. Spears' Fatal Mistake**_** saying that there was some OOCness, so I decided to do ANOTHER story with Grell and Undertaker in it and center it around their wedding to make up for the OOCness. Hope you liked :D**


End file.
